onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Roland is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the third season. He is portrayed by co-star Raphael Alejandro. History }} }} In the woods, Roland collects some branches and returns to camp as the Merry Men guarding Regina's heart from an intruder, Mr. Gold. Forced by Mr. Gold's magic, Roland is pushed forward and then shoved into the ground. Feeling threatened, Robin Hood shoots an arrow Mr. Gold, who magically redirects it towards Roland. Mr. Gold, acting on Zelena's orders, is seconds away from releasing the arrow on the terrified boy until Robin Hood complies and gives him the heart. Mr. Gold then apologizes for what he has done, before releasing and holds the arrow inches away from piercing the boy's head, until dropping it completely. After Mr. Gold vanishes, Robin Hood rushes to comfort his son, who he relinquishes to Friar Tuck once Regina arrives. }} Soon after regaining his mother, Roland is led by Marian, who follows Robin Hood outside. There, his father introduces Marian to Regina. Remembering Regina only as the Evil Queen, Marian is horrified that Robin Hood would let a person like her near their son. At the climax of the confrontation, Marian picks up Roland and stalks off as Regina walks away in the opposite direction from her. During a stroll, Roland accompanies his parents as Robin Hood familiarizes Marian with Storybrooke. When his father lists all the places Roland likes going, the boy names the ice cream parlor and asks his mother if they can go there now. Robin Hood believes Marian has seen enough for the day, but Roland pleads with his mother until she agrees. Inside the parlor, Any Given Sundae, he and his father are served rocky road ice cream. The counter server, a blonde woman, is introduced to Marian and gives her ice cream, free of charge, as a town welcome. Secretly, the woman adds a freezing spell into the ice cream, which Marian unknowingly consumes. At the mayoral office, Roland, Marian and Robin Hood attend a town meeting for Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor. While Mary Margaret assures the residents that the ice wall blocking the town perimeter, and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous, Marian unexpectedly passes out and begins freezing to death. Robin Hood, left to find a cure after his attempt to give her true love's kiss fails, brings Roland into Little John's care. At the Merry Men campsite, Robin Hood shows his son an arrow, and Roland names the various components that make up the weapon. Upon seeing Regina arrive, Robin Hood tells Roland to stay put while he goes to talk to her and learns Ingrid's curse is quickly approaching. Roland is later hidden away in an unknown location to keep his father from harming him while under the curse's influence. After Ingrid reverses the curse, Marian is unfrozen and she regains consciousness when Regina restores her heart. During a trip to the park, Roland plays with his mother beside a lake as Regina and Robin Hood talk at a nearby bench. When his mother, affected by remnants of Ingrid's magic, begins freezing and faints, he calls to his father and Regina for help. As there is no magic outside the town line, Regina recognizes Marian can only survive by leaving Storybrooke. Because of leftover fragments of Ingrid's curse, however, those who go out of town can never return. Knowing Marian will be in an unknown land outside of Storybrooke, Regina pushes Robin Hood to take Roland and depart with his wife. Following a goodbye to the Merry Men, Robin Hood allows Marian to lead their son cross the town line first. Once she does, the freezing spell's effects disappear from her body. A short moment later, Robin Hood, after bidding farewell to Regina, joins Roland and Marian. Continuing to pretend to be Marian, Zelena dons the disguise as she, Robin Hood and Roland arrive in New York City and navigate the streets looking for Neal's old apartment, which Regina designated as their new home. When Roland is tired of walking, Marian puts down her bag in order to pick him up. Suddenly, a thief on a bicycle steals the bag, as Robin Hood chases him down on a horse. After they begin settling into the apartment, Mr. Gold arrives and attempts to throw them out, until he suffers a heart attack, causing Robin Hood to take him to the hospital. Later, Roland eats an egg omelette in the apartment as Marian expresses disdain at Robin Hood's efforts to save Mr. Gold's life by procuring an elixir. During the conversation, she pours a glass of milk for her son. Finding Regina's phone number on Robin Hood's mobile, Marian confronts her husband about it, pushing him to choose between her or his former lover. Recalling the love they once had and the sacrifices she made for him, Robin Hood picks Marian and deletes Regina's number. They passionately kiss, as Roland distractedly watches television, and the mirror casts Zelena's reflection instead of Marian's. After Henry reverts Isaac's stories and everything returns to normal, Robin spends the evening taking a walk with Regina while Will babysits Roland. }} Family |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Roland" is of Germanic origin derived from the words "hruod" and "lant" that respectively mean "fame" and "land, territory, homeland".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Roland Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Roland Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Four Characters